Historia de una Foto
by Naleeh
Summary: Siglo XXI: La becaria Fujioka Haruhi, está apunto de revolucionar el concepto que su instituto tiene sobre las cámaras fotográficas... [HaruMori] R&R!


_**N.A: Feliz día de San Valentín! Son las 7:21 de la mañana! En la calle está oscuro! Hace sueño! Acabo de desayunar café instantáneo de la plebe que encima no se disolvía bien! Y Naleeh es masoquista! A parte de levantarme pronto porque tengo clase dentro de una hora y nueve minutos exactamente y no antes ni después (He de mentalizarme para ello), me pongo a terminar mi reto (que ya tocaba) sobre una pareja... Bueno... Una pareja un tanto... Vale, lo confesaré. Si estoy despierta a estas horas con ojos zombis, diciendo tonterías es porque espero que Mori también tenga sueño y me ayude con la historia. ¿Seré capaz de sacarle más de cuatro palabras seguidas¡Ánimo Takashi¡Que luego tenemos pintura del Siglo XVIII:D **_

_**Espero que paséis un San Valentín romántico en vuestra justa medida. He aquí mi pequeño homenaje:**_

**Reto n.4**

**Condiciones:**

**Serie:** Instituto Ouran Host Club

**Personajes:** Haruhi y Mori

**Pareja:** Mori x Haruhi

**Frase que debe aparecer: **"Oh vamos... Pero si te gusta."

**Género:** Romance-Humor

* * *

_En el año 300 a.c, Aristóteles utilizó la cámara oscura para estudiar los eclipses de sol._

_En el Siglo XVII, Leonardo da Vinci se da cuenta de que las imágenes recibidas en el interior de la cámara son de tamaño más reducido e invertido, conservando su propia forma y colores. _

_En el Siglo XVIII, Los británicos Thomas Wedgwood y Humphry Davy obtienen imágenes fotográficas a partir de sus experimentos con el nitrato y cloruro de plata._

_En la época actual, la becaria Fujioka Haruhi, está apunto de revolucionar el concepto que su instituto tiene sobre las cámaras fotográficas..._

"**HISTORIA DE UNA FOTO"**

-¿Qué es eso?

-Yo diría que un tetra-brik de leche... Los plebeyos no pueden permitirse tener todos los días leche fresca en casa y es una manera de poder adquirirla bien conservada. Es mejor que la leche en polvo, desde luego. -aseguró Kyôya, reajustándose las gafas con un toquecito.

-¿Leche en polvo¿Cómo va a existir la leche en polvo?

-Eso... La leche es líquida de toda la vida. Todavía no he visto ninguna vaca que ordeñada de polvo.

-¡Ala¡Polvo de vaca¿Será magia?

-¡Pero si vosotros dos no habéis visto ordeñar una vaca en vuestra vida¡No le llevéis la contraria a vuestra madre!

-¿Y usted qué jefe? Las únicas vacas que ha visto son las de los dibujos animados.

-¡Sí¡Los cuentos del buey¿Te acuerdas Takashi?

-Sí.

Resultaba casi imposible que una acción tan sencilla como la que estaba llevando a cabo Haruhi, pudiera levantar tanta expectación y especulación en milésimas de segundo. Obviamente, ella, completamente abstraída en su trabajo no era consciente de que el resto de los miembros del club, justo antes de que abrieran la puerta a sus clientas, se encontraban a pocos metros suyo elaborando paranoicas teorías, sobre qué hacía con un tetra-brik de leche. Suponiendo que fuera un tetra-brik, claro está. Lo cierto es que todo les habría resultado mucho más sencillo, si en lugar de ponerse a discutir inútilmente como era la costumbre, hubieran empezado por aquí:

-¡Haru-chan¡Haru-chan! -la llamó Hani, abrazándola por la espalda. Luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. -¿Estás fabricando cartones de leche? -preguntó inocentemente, dándose cuenta de que Haruhi parecía estar construyendo una caja.

-¿Eh¿Cartones de leche? -se extrañó la chica, volviéndose hacia él. - No. La verdad es que estoy tratando de terminar parte de un trabajo que nos han mandado en Imagen. El Club me quita mucho tiempo y he pensado que esto podría hacerlo aquí.

Tras el acto de valentía de Mitsukuni, el resto también se atrevió a acercarse.

-¿Eeeeeh¿Eso es para el trabajo de Imagen? -inquirieron los hermanos Hitachiin a coro. - ¿Vas a hacer una caja de cartón? Creíamos que aspirabas a la nota más alta. - habló Hikaru, no siendo consciente de lo ofensivo del comentario. - Además la parte práctica debe ser de investigación Haruhi. Ya nos dirás qué misterio tiene eso. -repuso Kaoru.

Fulminó a ambos con la mirada. Era consciente de que sus habilidades en manualidades eran bastante más pobres que la de ellos dos, pero aquella vez le estaba quedando bien. No había que tener demasiado talento para hacer una. Así que, creyendo que de esa forma despejaría todas las posibles dudas, reveló el misterio del asunto:

-No es una simple caja de cartón. -sentenció, cogiendo ahora un pedazo de papel de plata que tenía recortado y haciéndole un minúsculo agujerito. - Es una cámara de fotos.

El silencio se hizo por completo en la habitación.

Durante varios segundos, todos los chicos se la quedaron mirando estupefactos. Después posaron alternativamente la mirada en Haruhi y en la caja que sostenía la chica.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

-Haruhi. -habló Kyôya. - ¿Estás tratando de hacer una cámara de ésas que llamáis "de usar y tirar"? -se atrevió a preguntarle, creyendo a la chica más inteligente. Tal vez el pasar demasiado tiempo escuchando a Tamaki le había terminado afectando seriamente.

-¿Cámaras de usar y tirar? -repitió el Rey de los Host asustado. -¿Qué es eso?

-¡Ah¡Nosotros hemos visto! -exclamaron los gemelos. - Son muy cutres y las compra el populacho que no puede permitirse tener una cámara normal. Pero no son de cartón. Son de plástico. Una vez gastas el carrete las tiras.

-¿Carrete¿Te refieres a lo que llevaban las cámaras antiguas?

-¡Es que esto no es una cámara de usar y tirar! -les interrumpió ella algo molesta. -¡Es una cámara de fotos¡Una que puede usarse varias veces! Si tuvierais alguna noción de historia sabríais que es lo más básico en fotografía.

Los chicos, que consideraban que lo más básico en fotografía era coger la máquina, abrir el objetivo y una vez encuadrada la imagen hacer "clic", le hicieron caso omiso y siguieron a la suya. Sin embargo, ante la cara de frustración de la chica, y las nuevas hipótesis al respecto por parte de los otros, se alzó una mano silenciosa que recogió el objeto en cuestión a medio fabricar, y comenzó a examinarlo dejando averiguar por la expresión de su rostro lo fascinante que le resultaba.

Haruhi contempló esto sin inmutarse demasiado. Pero intrigada por la reacción del chico, en la misma medida que él lo estaba por su trabajo.

-¿Mori-Senpai? -murmuró finalmente. El resto al escucharla hablar, zanjó de inmediato la discusión y se lo quedaron mirando visiblemente preocupados.

-No le des vueltas, Mori-Senpai. -le aseguró Kaoru. Viendo que, efectivamente, el chico comenzaba a girar la caja sobre si misma. - No es ninguna cámara de fotos. Lo mires por dónde lo mires sigue siendo cartón mal pegado.

El chico alzó la vista y contempló por unos instantes a su compañero. Luego volvió a poner toda su atención sobre lo que tenía entre las manos.

-No. - dijo muy serio. -Haruhi tiene razón.

Haruhi abrió los ojos sorprendida. No sabía muy bien si por el hecho de que Mori se interesara por su cámara de fotos, por que le había dado la razón a ella, o porque había dicho más de dos palabras seguidas.

Entre los demás reinó directamente el desconcierto.

Hani se colgó de los brazos de su primo sonriente.

-¡Oooh¿Tú sí sabes lo que es, Takashi?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ya veo! Así que Haru-chan tenía razón y sí es una cámara histórica.

-Aaah... Es cierto. -corroboró Tamaki entusiasmado. - A Mori-Senpai se le da bien la historia.

-Sí. Es posible que el principio de la fotografía se pueda conseguir con cartón. - agregó Kyôya cada vez más convencido, mientras apuntaba todo en su cuaderno.

-¿Así que te gusta la historia, Mori-Senpai? -sonrió Haruhi a su compañero, ignorando al resto. Era tan poca cosa lo que sabía sobre el chico, que cada vez que descubría algo, por mínimo que fuera, se sentía inmensamente satisfecha. - He estado investigando un poco en el tema para poder hacerla. Es el mismo método que se utilizaba en el siglo XVIII para pintar grandes retratos. Tan solo varía el hecho de que la pared de la habitación se convierte en la zona interna de la cámara. -le explicó, encantada de que aquel chico pudiera entenderla. Algo que en los demás era casi imposible.

Morinozuka Takashi hizo un nuevo gesto afirmativo y siguió inspeccionando la caja. No decía absolutamente nada, pero por su expresión, Haruhi dedujo que intentaba comprender cómo un mecanismo tan sencillo sería capaz de realizar fotos.

Sonrió divertida cogiendo esta vez ella la cámara. Jamás lo había visto tan absorto con nada.

-¿Te apetece ayudarme a terminarla? Si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacer una. -le invitó sin apartar la sonrisa.

Mori cambió entonces el semblante por uno más amable y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Sí. -contestó solamente.

* * *

El Host Club hacía un rato que había abierto sus puertas. Las clientas se apelotonaban en las mesitas, bebían café instantáneo, comían diferentes aperitivos y eran agasajadas por sus chicos favoritos. Sin embargo, aquel día era algo diferente a todos los demás. Muchas de ellas habían decidido ocupar los sillones cercanos a una pequeña mesa ovalada, donde Haruhi y Mori se encontraban trabajando muy afanosamente en la cámara de fotos. Las llamaradas de MOE eran perceptibles a varios metros de distancia. Algo que no ocurría desde que Kasanoda entró para solicitar a Fujioka. 

-¿Habéis visto chicas?

-Sí, parece ser que Mori-kun no es solamente perfecto para Hani-kun.

-Quién iba a decir que con Haruhi-kun haría una pareja tan...

-¡ADORABLE¡KYAAAAAAA!

Varios corazoncitos salían flotando de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando Takashi se encorvaba ligeramente hacia ella para atender a las explicaciones. Siempre en silencio absoluto.

-¿Por qué? -se lamentaba Tamaki, apunto de entrar en ése universo particular formado por sus depresiones. - ¿Por qué están cuchicheando sobre ellos dos¿No se dan cuenta de que Mori-Senpai sólo puede formar pareja con Hani-Senpai? -lloriqueaba, mordiendo el respaldo de uno de los sofás como lo haría un hámster.

Kyôya simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

-Dime por qué le pidió a él que le ayudara y no a ninguno de nosotros... ¿Por qué? -comenzó a dramatizar. -¿Acaso no somos todos una gran familia?

-Deja a un lado tus tonterías y tus celos, Tamaki. Estamos hablando de Haruhi y de Mori. Haruhi está feliz de que él se muestre tan interesado. Eso es todo. -terminó por hablarle.

-¿Interesado¡¿Interesado has dicho?!

-Me refiero a la cámara.

Tamaki dejó escapar un bufido.

-¡Esto es algo que debería hacer en su casa¡Sola¡Para algo es su trabajo!¿Por qué en el Club delante de todos, eh?

Kyôya se recolocó las gafas mientras les dirigía una rápida mirada.

-No importa. Las clientas parecen estar contentas.

Era evidente que Ôtori no pretendía que perdieran ese sentido de la cooperación y trabajo en grupo que habían alcanzado, mientras llegaran más y más chicas al club. Y el resto, en los que se incluía un muy sonriente Haninozuka de ver a su primo tan feliz, tampoco veían ningún peligro en aquella escena.

Únicamente Tamaki, impulsado por los comentarios que las clientas lanzaban al aire en forma de ardientes cuchicheos, fue el que se puso en pie con la determinación de romper ese nuevo vínculo que los unía: La caja de cartón... O cámara fotográfica.

Se acercó a la mesa ovalada en la que estaban los dos y muy decidido dejó caer la palma de sus manos abierta sobre la encimera. El fuerte golpe hizo que el corazón de la chica diera un respingo.

-¡Senpai! -le protestó a Tamaki. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¿Qué se supone estáis haciendo? -les dijo en un tono que dejaba a la intemperie su irritación. -¿No tenéis clientas a las que atender¡Estáis en el Club de Host¡Esto no es un taller de manualidades!

Se lo quedaron mirando por unos instantes, antes de que Takashi se incorporara para ir al lado de Mitsukuni como era habitual. Pero Haruhi se le adelantó tomándolo de la manga de la chaqueta para que no se moviera.

-Escúchame, Senpai. -le dijo a Tamaki algo molesta. - Es un trabajo que debo terminar para el viernes y el Club me quita demasiado tiempo. Estamos a punto de acabarlo. Dame cinco minutos más, por favor.

Pero Tamaki que era cabezota como él solo, no iba a permitir que pasaran cinco minutos más a solas con la caja. Y tampoco iba a dejar que volvieran a estar cinco minutos más para terminarla ni allí, ni en ningún otro lugar. Así que sin pensar con total claridad en lo que hacía, cogió el objeto ante la atónita mirada de ambos y se lo llevó.

-Por decreto real la caja de cartón queda requisada en este instante.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Haruhi patitiesa. - ¡No puedes hacer eso¡Es mi trabajo!

-Claro que puedo hacerlo. Todo lo que está en este club puede ser en cualquier momen... _¡AU! _

Kyôya lo calló propinándole un carpetazo en la cabeza.

-Tamaki, deja de hacer el idiota. -le dijo, pasando a ser el portador de la caja para devolvérsela a Haruhi. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pasar a manos de la chica, el rubio volvió a meter sus zarpas entre medio. Y él no fue el único, dos pares más de manos se unieron a la pugna por el objeto.

-¡Suéltela jefe!

-¡Es el trabajo de Haruhi!

-¡Ni hablar del calamar!¡Soltadla vosotros primero!

Hani se acercó llevándose las manos a la boca, contemplando cómo los tres chicos estiraban cada uno de un lado de la misma. Hasta que, como era evidente, el cartón no resistió y tras abollarse en una esquina se rompió por el lado en el que estiraban los hermanos.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Hani.

-_Oh... Oh... _

-Ah

-Vaya...

Kyôya no dijo nada y Haruhi se vio incapaz de hablar.

Su cámara oscura se había visto reducida a dos trozos de cartón rasgados. Su trabajo de investigación de Imagen completamente destrozado.

Su rostro lo decía todo. Un sentimiento ambiguo de odio, frustración y tristeza la invadió, haciendo crecer su impotencia. Por si fuera poco, los comentarios que recibió en ese instante para tratar de no darle importancia al hecho, sólo provocaron que le entraran unas horribles ganas de llorar...

-Bueno, solo era una caja.

-Sí, una caja de cartón.

-Como un tetra-brik de leche¿No es cierto?

-Tampoco pasa nada porque una caja de cartón se rompa. Ya conseguirás otra, Haruhi.

Viéndose incapaz de escuchar nada más y mantener intacta la compostura, Fujioka Haruhi se dio media vuelta y con paso firme y acelerado abandonó la tercera sala de música.

Los seis chicos, al igual que las clientas que habían presenciado la escena comprendieron inmediatamente la situación, justo cuando la puerta se cerró tras su paso: Haruhi se había enfadado.

-¡Y todo por tu culpa! -le reprocharon los gemelos a Tamaki.

-¿Qué¿Por mi culpa¡Si no hubierais estirado no se habría roto!

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Mori se agachó para recoger los restos de la cámara de fotos y se los quedó mirando pensativo. Mitsukuni lo interrumpió con una inocente sonrisa:

-Takashi... ¿Sabes cómo hacer otra?

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio él contestó:

-Creo que no es difícil.

-¿Le ayudarás entonces a Haru-chan a terminar el trabajo?-inquirió de nuevo.

El chico clavó entonces sus ojos en Mitsukuni y después en el resto del Club que seguían discutiendo, alejados de ésta otra conversación. No decía nada, pero parecía estar preocupado con la propuesta. Hani, que lo conocía bien sabía lo que eso significaba: Era mejor no involucrarse sin contar con los demás.

-Oh vamos... -insistió sin dejar de sonreír. - ...Pero si te gusta.

Mori volvió de nuevo al cartón troceado, recordando el pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que los dos se habían dedicado a la fabricación de la cámara. Mitsukuni era de las pocas personas que sabían leer el verdadero significado de sus silencios. Sabía en lo que estaba pensado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su imperturbable rostro.

-_Hai_. -admitió finalmente.

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi se pasó las horas en el Club del día siguiente sumida en un profundo silencio. Aunque fue amable con las clientas, cuando uno de los chicos se acercaba para darle conversación, ella enseguida los despachaba con comentarios cortantes, siendo mucho más seca de lo que ya era habitualmente. 

Los hermanos Hitachiin, a pesar de haber compartido las horas de clase con ella, tampoco notaron ningún cambio en su enfado del día anterior. Seguía vigente.

Sin atreverse a acercarse mucho más de lo necesario, hasta que su mal humor se disipara para con ellos, cuando llegó la hora de cerrar el Club decidieron no molestarla. Así que cuando Kyôya echó la llave a la tercera sala de música cada cuál se fue a su casa.

O eso era lo que la chica, mientras descendía por una de las sobrecogedoras escalinatas de su instituto, suponía.

Por el silencio sobrecogedor, quedaba claro que era el fin de una larga jornada de trabajo y ya casi no quedaba nadie ni en las clases, ni en las salas, ni en los pasillos. Únicamente se escuchaba algún que otro murmullo lejano, por parte de esos estudiantes que aún ocupaban uno de los muchos clubes que ahí tenían. La luz que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales era tenue y rojiza. Aquel lugar emanaba paz.

Le hubiera encantado poder quedarse a disfrutar de esa inusual tranquilidad de no ser porque ya estaban a Jueves, y tenía que volver rápidamente a casa a terminar el trabajo. No le gustaba dejarse las cosas para última hora, sin embargo, el incidente con sus compañeros del Club le obligaba a repetirlo.

Suspiró largo y profundo, pensando que molestarse con ellos no solucionaría nada. El mal ya estaba hecho y ahora lo único que podía hacer era coger el autobús cuanto antes y regresar a su hogar.

-Haruhi. -escuchó de golpe a sus espaldas.

La chica dio un respingo. No se esperaba que nadie la llamara, puesto que creía que estaba sola en ese momento. Se volvió y se encontró con la figura de Morinozuka Takashi avanzando despreocupadamente hacia ella. Sus facciones inalterables se hacían más suaves a la luz de aquella tarde de invierno.

-Mori... Senpai. - se detuvo sorprendida para esperarlo. - ¿No te habías ido con Hani-Senpai¿O tienes entrenamiento de kendo?

El chico no contestó, haciéndole ver que si estaba allí, la contestación evidentemente sería negativa. Como respuesta al gesto inquisitivo de la joven, le tendió un objeto cuadrado que sostenía con desgana y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Era una caja de cartón.

-Eso es... -se sorprendió sin poder apartar la vista.

-Para ti.

-...una cámara oscura. -levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del chico. Su rostro seguía tan inexpugnable como siempre. -¿La has hecho tú? No tenías porqué. No fue culpa tuya que estropearan la otra.

-¿Está bien? -inquirió expectante, refiriéndose a la fabricación de la misma.

Haruhi la cogió feliz y comenzó a girarla sobre si misma. Luego la abrió con cuidado para comprobar el interior.

-Está perfecta. Muchas gracias, Mori-Senpai.

Takashi sonrió complacido.

-¿Puede hacer fotos ahora?

-Claro¿Te gustaría que la probáramos? Podemos sacar una e ir al laboratorio a revelarla. Así te enseño cómo funciona. También me gustaría incluir una en el trabajo para mostrar todo el proceso. -se calló de pronto dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta sin tener en cuenta la opinión de Mori. - Si tu quieres y no te importa.

Se lo quedó mirando mientras el chico parecía procesar todas sus palabras. Entonces le sonrió posando su mano con suavidad sobre su cabeza.

-No, no me importa en absoluto.

Salieron al patio interior tratando de aprovechar los últimos haces de luz de aquella tarde. La brisa era suave y apacible. Aunque traía consigo el frío del invierno, a Haruhi no le importó lo más mínimo ni se sintió las manos especialmente frígidas cuando tomó su caja fotográfica para capturar la silueta de la estatua en la fuente.

Lo cierto es que estaba completamente feliz. Disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento y la compañía de Mori la hacía sentirse en completa paz. Había sido toda una sorpresa por su parte y no sabía si tomárselo como una continuación de la actividad del otro día, una disculpa o todo un detalle. Con aquel chico nunca se sabía.

Anhelaba esa calma y tranquilidad después de haber permanecido una tarde en el club de Hosts con esos cabeza hueca pululando a su alrededor. Irónicamente el Morinozuka también formaba parte de ese conjunto de alborotados... Pero era sin lugar a dudas la gran excepción.

-Esto nos sirve de diafragma¿ves? -le explicaba. -Como hemos colocado el papel fotográfico en el interior, cuando lo quitemos debemos calcular el tiempo de exposición. Si está mucho rato abierto podría quemarse y la foto saldría completamente negra.

-Ahora no hay mucha luz.

-Lo dejaré más rato. -continúo respondiendo a sus palabras; sosteniendo la cámara mientras hacía la foto. -No sé qué tal saldrá. -le confesó al otro risueña. - Es la primera vez que hago algo así. A lo mejor un minuto es demasiado. -comentó contando los segundos en el reloj de pulsera.

-No tiene porqué salir mal.

-Lo sé. Pero la primera vez siempre se pueden cometer errores tontos sin darte cuenta.

Haruhi cerró entonces el diafragma "casero" creyendo que habría tenido suficiente luz y no se habría pasado con el tiempo de exposición.

-Creo que ya está. -le anunció a Takashi contentísima. -¿Vamos al laboratorio?

-Iré a por las llaves. -asintió el otro.

Se separaron por pocos minutos.

La joven lo esperó en la puerta, en silencio, mientras le daba vueltas a la pequeña caja.

Se preguntó si el resto de los chicos habrían tenido algo que ver con todo aquello. Automáticamente una respuesta negativa vino a su cabeza. Sólo tenía que hacer memoria de cómo habían reaccionado con el asunto el primer día. Además, Tamaki era una persona que solía hacer un mundo de una piedrecilla. De haber colaborado en la creación de ésa nueva cámara para ella, enseguida se hubiera atribuido todo el mérito esperando un reconocimiento por su parte, aunque le quedó bien claro que las cajas de cartón no le importaban lo más mínimo.

-Si ha sido solamente cosa de Mori-Senpai, será mejor que no mencione nada al respecto. -se dijo para si misma, imaginándose las posibles consecuencias.

No le apetecía tener que sufrir de nuevo un numerito como el del otro día. Aunque averiguó que tarde o temprano le tocaría vivir otro parecido por cualquier otro asunto diferente. No cambiaban nunca.

-Ricos bastardos... -murmuró en voz alta.

El sonido de pasos la hizo volverse. Mori acudía con las llaves del laboratorio en la mano. Intercambiaron una mirada y una ligera sonrisa sin necesidad de decir palabra. El chico entonces se inclinó y abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar primero.

Haruhi había estado únicamente en un laboratorio fotográfico en toda su vida; en su instituto de secundaria. El de allí le parecía un lugar bastante pequeño y estrecho, pero bastante normal para su uso. Sin embargo, el laboratorio principal del instituto Ouran resultó ser mucho más grande en extensión que su propia casa.

¿Eso era un cuarto de revelado?

Una gota resbaló por su rostro en circunstancia.

Por suerte los utensilios que tenían a mano eran los mismos con los que ella había trabajado. Seguramente más sofisticados y más caros, pero sabía como usarlos.

-¿Has estado alguna vez aquí?-inquirió Haruhi buscando probetas y líquidos para hacer la mezcla del revelador.

-No. -contestó el chico siguiéndola con la mirada y haciéndose con la caja de cartón fotográfica.

-No saques el papel todavía. -le advirtió la chica, llenando una de las largas probetas con agua del grifo; calculando a tientas la temperatura. -Antes hay que apagar la luz.

Como si estas últimas palabras hubieran sido una orden, el chico se movió hasta los interruptores y después de un "clic" se quedaron completamente a oscuras.

-Pe... Pero... -articuló Haruhi, ante esta repentina ceguedad. Notó la probeta desbordarse. -¡Aún no hacía falta Mori-Senpai!

Lo escuchó moverse por algún lugar del cuarto.

-Déjalo, no importa. -le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. - Encenderé la luz roja y así puedes sacar ya el papel.

Era evidente que Mori estaba demasiado obsesionado con aquello de la fotografía. Aunque no lo mostrara a primera vista, tenía toda la sensación de que deseaba ver ya los resultados de aquel extraño experimento. Estaba imperceptiblemente impaciente.

Buscó a tientas el pulsador sobre la bancada metálica que tenía al lado. Al entrar había visto que se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Palpando en completo silencio la encimera se topó sin querer con la mano de Takashi.

-Ah, -ahogó ella, apartando la mano al instante ante el roce repentino, al igual que si hubiera recibido un chispazo o una descarga eléctrica.

Sin saber exactamente porqué el levísimo contacto le había puesto nerviosa.

Mori consiguió encender la luz roja.

La habitación se iluminó muy tenuemente.

La estaba mirando en completo silencio, como si no hubieran perdido en ningún instante la visibilidad en aquel cuarto a oscuras. Como si supiera dónde se encontraba en todo momento y la hubiera seguido con la mirada; en silencio, en cada movimiento y cada paso.

De golpe aquella tranquilidad que había conseguido al encontrarse a su lado se esfumó por completo. Se encontró a solas en un laboratorio en penumbra, con un chico de tercer curso que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Tragó saliva antes de reaccionar e intentar volver en si.

Tomó la probeta donde terminó de hacer la mezcla y se la entregó.

-Ten, puedes ir echando esto en la cubeta . También hay que poner agua en esas de ahí.

Mori obedeció y se puso a verter el contenido líquido en el recipiente desde su propia altura. Haruhi, que buscaba en esos momentos el líquido del fijador fotográfico en uno de los armarios, se giró espantada hacia él, al contemplar que al hacer esto lo estaba salpicando todo sin darse cuenta.

-¡Ten cuidado! - exclamó poniéndose en pié y apresurándose en detenerlo. -No te lo he dicho antes, pero si te cae un poco en la ropa las manchas se van fatal. -le aseguró. Ese uniforme escolar era muy caro. -¡Ay! -exclamó entonces, cuando al acercarse demasiado una de las gotas que salpicaba le dio de lleno en un ojo.

No había sido mucho pero escocía bastante.

-Hay que tener mala suerte... -murmuró para si misma. -Ya está bien, Mori-Senpai. -le dijo, depositando el papel de la foto en la bandeja, empapándose con la cantidad que él había echado. -Hay más que suficiente para revelar una foto.

El chico se detuvo observando las acciones de la chica, que vertía el contenido de un nuevo líquido en otra de las cubetas cercanas, mientras con la otra mano se frotaba mal disimuladamente el ojo izquierdo.

-Haruhi... -comenzó.

-Ahora hay que vigilar el papel. Enseguida empezaremos a ver la imagen que hemos fotografiado. Si está mucho rato sumergida se pondrá negra así que... -siguió explicándole, pensando que le llamaba la atención porque se estaría preguntando eso. Pero lo cierto es que no la dejó terminar y se agachó a su lado. Tomándola repentinamente de la barbilla la acercó demasiado a su rostro.

No se esperaba que lo hiciera.

Nuevamente, esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo volvió a ella al sentir sus dedos sobre sus mejillas. Las manos de Takashi eran grandes, de dedos largos y fuertes.

Se le disparó el corazón aporreándole el pecho con fuerza, mientras él buscaba algo en sus ojos, mirándola muy intensamente. Cada vez acercándose más. Temió que si seguía aproximándose llegaría a escuchar sus fuertes latidos, que resonaban en sus oídos descontrolados.

Aquello carecía de todo sentido, pero le pareció que su pulgar prolongaba una caricia sobre su mejilla. Deseó que fuera producto de su imaginación, que lo que estaba sucediendo,-sus manos, sus ojos- fuera solo un delirio.

¿Por qué la miraba así? No iría a...

-Deberías quitarte esa lentilla. -le dijo tranquilamente. -Te está llorando el ojo.

-Oh. -fue lo único que alcanzó a articular, completamente estupefacta. Luego curvó sus labios hacia arriba y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Mori la miró sin comprender.

-Disculpa, -musitó ella divertida. -Es que por un momento me pareció que ibas a... -se interrumpió de golpe al percatarse de que seguía exactamente a la misma distancia, con la mano aún posadas sobre su rostro; sin apartarse.

-¿Qué iba a...? - inquirió en un susurro.

- a... -enmudeció.

El silencio se hizo, volviéndose casi doloroso.

Sintió el fuego prender en su estómago, las manos de Mori ardían en su cara como si fueran candentes. No pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos relucientes bajo la apocada luz roja, que parecían desentrañar cada rincón de sus pensamientos. Leyendo sus silencios. Averiguando exactamente lo que se le estaba pasando en esos instantes por la mente.

Como si esto le hubiera servido de pretexto, inclinó lentamente el rostro hacia el suyo, concediéndole la oportunidad de apartarse si así lo quería. Pero no lo hizo. Haruhi cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios besando los suyos con una suavidad abrumadora. Rozándolos muy a penas en una caricia.

Ella los buscó varias veces, haciendo el beso más intenso, largo y húmedo. Crispando sus propias manos en torno al cabello corto de su nuca. Dejándose ir en ese instante, con la mente en blanco. Solo disfrutando del momento. Hasta que el beso se deshizo.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose con cierto rubor. Sin necesidad de decir nada se comprendieron.

El chico alzó una mano lentamente, y acarició su suave mejilla. Haruhi sintió una extraña felicidad abordarla por completo.

Entonces, completamente abstraída sus ojos viraron a la cubeta del revelador donde un papel negro como el carbón flotaba olvidado.

-¡Ah! -exclamó horrorizada, corriendo a sacarlo con unas pinzas. - ¡Qué desastre! Se ha estropeado. La primera foto para tirar...

-No la tires. -le dijo el otro.

Haruhi se volvió hacia él, mirándolo inquisitiva. Sin saber porqué, obedeció y terminó pasando la foto a la cubeta con el líquido de paro.

-Siempre podemos hacer otra.

Mori asintió.

Se adivinó en sus ojos que no le importaba lo más mínimo volver a repetirlo.

* * *

Hikaru y Kaoru repasaban a disgusto el trabajo de su compañera. En la primera página, escrito junto a una floritura perfecta se leía la nota más alta de la clase. 

-¿Cómo es posible que tu mierda de caja tenga un sobresaliente? -protestó Hikaru. - Es solo un cartón mal pegado.

-Te repito que no es solamente una caja de cartón. Es una cámara y hace fotos. -le respondió, por enésima vez aquel día, bastante cansada y molesta.

-¿Fotos? -se horrorizó Kaoru, pasando las páginas del book a toda prisa para dar con una en concreto. -¿Te parece esto una foto?-señaló un papel fotográfico completamente negro. -¿Cómo es posible que el profesor no te baje puntos con semejante chapuza?

-Podrías ser menos sincero a la hora de decir las cosas, gracias. -resopló la chica. - Y es lo que se llama fotografía moderna. La historia de la fotografía también está vigente en el arte actual¿sabíais?

-Pero eso no significa que cualquier cosa pueda considerarse arte. -le debatió de nuevo el chico.

Hikaru se apoyó sobre el hombro de su hermano y frunció el ceño al ver de nuevo aquella "foto".

-Lo mires por dónde lo mires Haruhi, esto sigue siendo un trozo de papel ennegrecido. No se puede considerar una foto.

-Haruhi cree que la fotografía actual consiste en buscar títulos a las chapuzas para que se conviertan en arte. Lo que hay que buscar es la belleza.

-Claro, podrías titularlo "Tamaki llorando en el club de magia negra." Es bello y oscuro. -rió el chico.

-O "Tamaki deprimido en un armario". También está oscuro.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza desesperada y les arrebató su trabajo de las manos.

-Es un beso. -les espetó molesta, cerrando el book, dando el tema por zanjado.

Los gemelos se miraron por unos momentos antes de estallar a carcajadas.

-¿Y era de noche, no? -se mofaron. Se les saltaban las lágrimas.

Pero Haruhi ignoró sus risas. Con las campanadas que anunciaban el fin de las clases salió por la puerta del 1º A. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa aún escuchando a sus dos compañeros especular sobre su trabajo. Daba igual lo mucho que se esforzaran por intentar comprenderlo. No lo harían. Al igual que había ocurrido con la cámara de fotos, ella sabía que llevaba razón. Mori también se la daría.

Sí era un beso.

**Fin.

* * *

**

_**N.A: El hombre del saxo está tocando. Se escucha porque tengo la ventana abierta y hace calor para estar en febrero. Hoy no repite la misma melodía que siempre, pero sigue haciéndolo en las notas. Es algo muy curioso. Y a diferencia de a muchas, a mi no me molesta.**_

_**En fin... Sé que esta pareja es muy extraña y al final el fic ha quedado algo raro. Qué queréis que os diga! Que prefiero el HaruHani! XD (enfermaaaaaa). **_

_**Me hubiera gustado poder llevar a Mori más de cerca y meterme de lleno en su cabeza, explicaros lo que estaba pensando en todo momento. No sé por qué no lo he hecho, la verdad. Me siento un poco rara. Puede que así os parezca menos OOC. Y espero no haber hecho en ningún momento... ¡Y sobre todo que os haya gustado en cierta medida¡Otro reto más concluido¿Cuál será el siguiente¡Acepto desafíos! XD**_

_**No os olvidéis de comentar y demás, todo lo que queráis decirme y opinéis sobre lo que habéis leído en un REVIEW! Os estaré infinitamente agradecida y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Hani llama a vuestra puerta pidiéndoos chocolatinas por San Valentín! Hoy es su día y no creo que le importe hacerlo si se lo digo! XD** _

**

* * *

**

Como siempre dedico la historia a alguien esta se la dedico a Daisuke porque sus nietos son geniales! (vale, es una dedicatoria sin sentido)

* * *

_**Submit Review! Go go go go go!**_


End file.
